


The Space Inbetween

by WolfRune20855



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Bonnie and Davina would be great friends, Davina is dead and I am sad, Enzo is dead and I am sad, F/M, Gen, I just want everyone to be happy but that won't happen, I wanted to see these two interact, It's actually torture, One Shot, crossover fic, why did i get into this show?, witch girls with vampire boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finds herself in an abandoned Mystic Falls with the ghost of a girl calling herself Davina Claire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sister challenged me, a while back, to write a fic where Bonnie and Davina met. Unfortunately, Davina is dead, and their timelines never really align in the seasons before her death. For that reason, Bonnie meets Davina in the space inbetween, neither part of this world or the next. Enjoy.

It was quiet. Bonnie studied the world around her. She had no idea how, but she had ended up in the very heart of Mystic Falls. One moment she was sitting on the bed in a French hotel room, and the next she was here. In Mystic Falls. But this was different from the Mystic Falls that she was familiar with and called home. This was dark, and ominous, and quiet. 

It was so very quiet. 

Not a bird chirped. Not a stray leaf blew by. There was nothing. No noise. No activity. People weren’t walking around on the sidewalk window shopping. No cars waved at familiar passersby. The streets were abandoned. The streetlamps were flickering, barely illuminating the street below. Mystic Falls was empty.

“I really hope that this isn’t a prophecy,” Bonnie murmured. 

“I don’t think that it is.”

Bonnie spun on her heel to find a girl a few years younger than herself standing behind her. The petite girl stood only a few feet away from Bonnie, studying her. Bonnie couldn’t recognize her, which was odd seeing as Bonnie knew most people from her small town. Almost as odd as the fact that the girl just stood in the middle of the street without even questioning what she was doing there. 

“What is this, then?” Bonnie asked the girl.

“It’s the space inbetween,” the girl said.

“The space inbetween? Do you mean the other side?”

The girl shook her head. “No. I mean the space inbetween. The space in between this world and the next. The place where destroyed souls go.”

“The place where…” Bonnie processed what the girl was saying. “Are you saying that my soul has been destroyed?”

“No,” the girl said, “mine has.”

“Yours…” Bonnie trailed off, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” the girl asked, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know, still.” Bonnie reached out her hand, “I’m Bonnie Bennett.” 

The girl shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett. I’m Davina Claire.” Davina started walking down the deserted street, and Bonnie fell into step beside her. “You wouldn’t happen to be a Bennett witch, would you?” she asked after a moment.

“Yes, actually, I am,” Bonnie said, “Why?”

“I was just wondering,” Davina said, “I’ve heard of Bennett witches before. Your bloodline’s practically famous.”

“Yeah,” Bonnie said, “I guess that it is.” She was still trying to figure out was she was doing in ‘the space inbetween’, as Davina had called it. She was trying to figure out what Davina was doing there too. She seemed like a nice girl. Bonnie didn’t know why anyone would want to destroy her soul. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?”

“The ancestors destroyed my soul,” Davina said, “and I found myself here. In Mystic Falls. Ironic.”

“How is it ironic?” Bonnie asked as they walked into the Mystic Grill, which even in the space inbetween was stocked full of alcohol. 

“My boyfriend’s from here,” Davina said, “He’s the one who killed me.”

“You’re boyfriend killed you?” 

“Kind of,” Davina said, “It’s hard to explain.”

Bonnie reached behind the counter and pulled out two glasses. She poured bourbon in both of them. “Why don’t you try?”

Davina took her bourbon and studied it. “He died, and I brought him back, but the ancestors were mad with me because they didn’t like my time as Regent of New Orleans, so they cursed you.”

“ _ You _ were Regent of New Orleans?” Bonnie stared at the girl in front of her. She looked so...young. So innocent. It was hard to believe that the girl in front of her could be as powerful to be Regent of New Orleans. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re really young. Younger than me.”

“I know.” There was something in Davina’s voice that stopped Bonnie from pestering her about her time as Regent. 

“The ancestors sound like a bunch of dicks.”

“They were,” Davina said, “I destroyed them.”

“Impressive.”

“Thanks.”

“What’d they use to curse your boyfriend,” Bonnie asked.

“They made him thirst for my blood.” Davina stared into her drink, then downed it in one swift gulp.

“He was a vampire?” Bonnie asked.

Davina’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Do you have an issue with vampires?”

“None whatsoever,” Bonnie said, “Enzo was a vampire.”

“Who’s Enzo?” Davina asked.

“My…” Bonnie trailed off, coming up with the right words, “The love of my life.”

“What happened to him?” 

Bonnie released a shaky breath. “My friend killed him when his humanity was switched off.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Like you said,” Bonnie said, “it’s not your fault. What about your boyfriend? What’s he doing now?”

“I can’t see anything from in here.” Davina poured herself some bourbon. “It’s just me and this stupid town. I have no idea what’s going on with Kol.”

Bonnie froze. No. Davina didn’t seem like the kind of person who would get mixed up with _ them _ . Then again, Bonnie hadn’t thought herself the kind of person to get mixed up with the Original family either, and she had. Plus, Davina was a very powerful witch from New Orleans, the city which they had resided for many years.

“Kol?” Bonnie asked, “Do you mean Kol Mikealson?”

“You know him?” 

“You could say that we’re acquainted,” Bonnie said, “How’d you get mixed up with that lot?”

“It’s a long story,” Davina said, “A long, complicated, bloody story.”

“We have time.” Bonnie refilled her glass.

Davina glanced at Bonnie. “I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.”

“Deal,” Bonnie said, “So, how did a nice girl like you get mixed up with the Originals?”

“It started with something called The Harvest,” Davina began. Bonnie leaned back and listened to Davina’s story. 

The two of them remained in the Mystic Grill for some time, trading tales and swapping horror stories. If anyone had been around to see it, they would have considered it an odd sight. Two witches who had gotten way too wrapped up in vampire business and had payed dearly for it. But no was around except for Bonnie and Davina, two witches who were much more similar than they could imagine, drinking bourbon and talking in the space inbetween. 


End file.
